Alone at Last
by fanaticotaku
Summary: This is a very steamy Lemon between Tomoe and Nanami. Be warned this will become graphic. Like the title says they are alone at last and they take advantage of their time.
1. Alone at Last

It's been a long, long time since I have sat down and written anything like this. Please let me know what you think.

I love this manga and I have been waiting very patiently for Nanami and Tomoe to finally seal the deal and it has yet to happen so I am going to let my imagination run wild and they will definitely be getting hot and heavy in my fiction.

There will be a lot of steamy scenes be warned now. This is a lemon.

I just realized my edited version was not the one I posted. It's not that different, but I wanted this one up instead.

I do not own Kamisama Hajimemashita.

* * *

The shrine was in chaos very early one foggy morning. Mikage was needed to help a friend and was asking Mizuki to accompany him. Mikage thought that Mizuki would be a better choice than Tomoe because they really didn't get along. The god really just needs some cheerful company and Mizuki's heavenly sake, but Mizuki did not want to attend Mikage, he wanted to stay with Nanami.

Nanami was insisting that Mizuki do as Mikage asked and Tomoe taunted Mizuki saying it was best that way because he could protect Nanami better.

After many fights and countless hours Mikage, Mizuki and the will-o-wisps all left on the fog carriage leaving Nanami and Tomoe by themselves to watch over the shrine.

Nanami was so happy that the bickering had ended and there was finally silence in the shrine. Nanami had a headache and was tired from yelling at her familiars.

"Tomoe I think I'll go and lie down for a bit I have a headache."

"Let me make you some tea to help with the headache and I'll draw you a bath before I go to town."

"Thank you Tomoe."

Tomoe worked quickly first running water in the tub and then boiling water for the tea. He prepared a tray and left it in the bathroom next to Nanami's robe and her bath towel.

"Nanami, your bath is ready and your tea is next to the tub. Will you be alright if I leave you for a moment to run into town?"

"Yes I'll be fine. Thank you Tomoe."

Tomoe hurried from the house trying not to image Nanami's naked body getting into the tub. 'We are alone in the shrine for the first time since I have regained my memories and I cannot think about taking advantage of her even though I want to continue where I started 500 years ago.' Tomoe clenched his fists so tightly his claws dug into his palms, drawing blood.

Tomoe went shopping in town for groceries and things they needed giving Nanami and hour to be hopefully dressed and out of the tub.

When Tomoe arrived back at the shrine he went to Nanami's room and knocked on the door lightly.

"Nanami, I'm making ramen for dinner tonight like you asked."

There was no response. He rapped lightly on the door again.

"Nanami!"

He opened the door to her room after her lack of response to find she wasn't in her room. He walked all over the shrine looking for her until he ended his search at the bathroom he could smell she was still in there.

"Nanami!" he called her name as he knocked on the door. Again no response. He tried the handle and the door was locked. Without a second thought he broke the bathroom door and saw Nanami slumped over in the tub. He rushed to her and pulled her from the water.

When he lifted her into the cold air she awoke startled and discombobulated.

"Tomoe?"

"Are you trying to kill yourself! What kind of idiot falls asleep in the bath."

Tomoe glanced over her to make sure she was not injured and started to relax when they both realized the position they were in. Tomoe was holding a very wet and naked Nanami to his chest. Nanami tried to shield herself from Tomoe's hungry gaze too flustered to say anything, but trip over her words and struggle in his arms trying to cover herself.

Tomoe squeezed Nanami tightly before he released her to her feet and threw the towel over her shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't dry off."

Disappointment hung in the air as Tomoe left Nanami in the bathroom.

When Nanami emerged from the bathroom finally. Tomoe was nowhere to be found, but her dinner was left in the kitchen. she ate by herself in a daze and went to her room. Nanami was thinking about what had happened in the bathroom and she was tingling thinking about what had happened.

She was very embarrassed, but the situation was very exciting. Thinking about her naked body pressed so closely to Tomoe was causing her legs to tremble and in-between her legs to moisten.

She had never felt this way before and has never thought about what she would do in that kind of a situation. She didn't know what she wanted to happen, but she was disappointed that Tomoe left.

She was so hot she parted her robe and laid on her bed. She didn't know what was happening or what these strange feelings are. 'Maybe I'm catching a cold afterall.'

Meanwhile

Tomoe has had a throbbing erection since he left the bathroom, the incident is not leaving his mind, and he cannot get rid of this problem.

He keeps replaying the images of Nanami's milky white skin over and over in his mind.

She has small breasts topped with tiny pink nipples that were so hard from the cold.

Her flat white stomach, her slender thighs and her…

He moaned in exasperation. He had heard Nanami walking through the house and stayed where he was on the roof.

He started to drink a cup of sake when the summer breeze brought a scent to his nose.

He could smell Nanami's hot, wet essence right below him in her room.

The thought of what she could be thinking about was not helping with his painfully erect member.

He adjusted himself so he could peek over the edge of the roof and spy on her without being caught.

Nanami was lying on her bed with her robe parted so that he could see her way too sexy leopard bra and matching underwear.

Her hair was spread out over her pillow and her skin was flushed. He noticed her legs were shaking.

He moaned again quietly to himself as she moaned herself.

He watched as she let her shaking legs fall open and she slowly started rubbing her panties making her moan more.

Tomoe was starting to loose his control. He started to pull his eyes away when Nanami moaned his name and that's when it happened.

Tomoe landed outside of Nanami's room and entered swiftly.

* * *

Hmm I wonder what will happen next. Thank you guys for reading. More will soon follow, I really enjoy these characters. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think. Like I said it has been a really long time and feedback would be appreciated.


	2. First Experiences

Alright so here is the second installment in my lemon. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Tomoe entered Nanami's room quietly. She didn't notice him at the corner of her room.

He stalked towards her slowly and methodically like he was stalking his prey. He didn't want to frighten her.

Nanami opened her eyes and saw Tomoe walking towards her in her room.

"Tomoe!"

She shot upright and straightened her robe. Her hair was messy and still damp hanging haphazardly down her back. She clutched at the corners of her robe trying to hold it more closely to her chest.

Her breaths were heavy and heaving, her knees were shaking so badly she almost couldn't stand. She was flushed and staring at Tomoe as he continued to slowly approach.

"Tomoe..." she said in a whisper. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You called my name." He smirked and continued to approach.

Nanami turned the deepest shade of red and looked at the floor.

"I... I feel… really uneasy... I think... I think I am catching a cold afteral.. l'm... I'm burning up..." She cautiously looked back up only to meet Tomoe's eyes. He was standing right in front of her.

Tomoe looked as disheveled as she felt. His clothes were also hanging open exposing his firm muscled chest and abdomen. She was looking his body up and down from his messy hair to the hair under his navel running underneath his belt and the huge bulge that was barely being contained.

Tomoe reached up to touch Nanami and she was so startled she stumbled on the edge of her bed and she fell onto her cushions. Tomoe watched her land. Her robe parted again letting him glimpse her body.

"Let me help you feel better Nanami." His eyes were fixed on her, glowing with his want.

She whimpered and nodded.

Tomoe lowered himself to his knees and knelt on the end of her bed. "Come here."

Nanami, although looking terrified, shakily sat up and knelt right in front of Tomoe like he had asked.

He gently cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Nanami, I have loved you for 500 years and I will love you for the rest of my life. Will you be mine?"

Nanami teared up at Tomoe's earnest confession and nodded her head in his hands. She reached up and stroked his hair. "I love you Tomoe. I will be yours."

The room suddenly became pitch black. Nanami squealed in fright and clutched at Tomoe. She clenched her eyes shut.

Tomoe giggled and kissed the top of her head. "Nanami open your eyes."

When Nanami opened her eyes her room had transformed. The room was glowing with little tiny flames all over the room making the room glow a rich golden color.

She smiled at the romantic gesture, but when she looked back at Tomoe his expression was very serious. He again cupped her face, but a little more firmly.

He pulled her to him so that he was sitting flat on her bed and she was straddling his lap. She could feel something very firm poking her bottom.

He kissed her fiercely and passionately trying to express all of his feelings in this one action.

Nanami was so overwhelmed by all of the sensations she could only go along with what Tomoe was doing. She was wound up like nothing she had never experienced before.

Tomoe continued his assault on her mouth pressing his tongue into her mouth and running his tongue against hers. She could feel the sharpness of his teeth, but the never pierced her skin. Tomoe nipped at her lip and then licked her stinging lip with his tongue.

He pulled back and they were both breathing ragged breaths, neither could seem to catch their breath. Tomoe had never seen any woman so sexy, with her parted gasping lips swollen from his kisses. Her passionate brown eyes looking at him with a want she didn't even understand.

This woman was his and he loved her so much. He was finally going to have all of her and he wanted to make sure that this would be a night neither of them would ever forget.

Tomoe started kissing Nanami's face telling her how sexy each feature was as he kissed.

He kissed her brow. "I love how expressive your eyes are, right now they are telling me how much you want me.

He kissed her lips. "And these lips are swollen from my kiss."

He kissed her jaw. "I always wondered what this piece of skin would taste like." He lightly licked the right side of her jaw and then lightly nipped it.

He kissed her neck. "You have such a slender, sexy neck. So soft and so delicate." He nipped and licked along her neck down to her collar bone.

He lifted Nanami so she was now kneeling over his lap. "That's better, I want to explore every inch of you." Now that Nanami was in a better position he slid open the top of her robe, exposing her lacey trimmed leopard bra. Ever since he folded this for her he imagined what it would look like on her body and it's better than he could have ever imagined.

She tried to close her robe again out of shyness, but he grabbed her chin again.

"Nanami, please let me see your beautiful body."

She released the robe and it fell open again.

He kissed both of her collar bones, he kissed, then licked, then nipped at them causing Nanami to squirm. He nuzzled his nose from her neck to the center of her breasts deeply inhaling her scent. He kissed her cleavage and grasped both of her breasts firmly massaging them with his hands.

"I'm so happy I can finally have you Nanami. Your heart and your body" He pulled her close and they kissed deeply and passionately again. He rolled them over so he was lying on top of her.

* * *

And this is where we will stop for now. I'm hoping for a review or maybe a little encouragement. It's been awhile since I have written anything and I'd like to know if this is turning out alright. Thanks for reading. I'll keep trying to update often.


	3. Finally

Sorry for the delay, but I hope this was worth the wait. Thank you to my reviewers and the people who are following my story for the encouragement.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Tomoe was adjusting himself so he could be on top of Nanami without crushing her. He held his weight on his elbows while lying in between her spread legs. He was kissing her and caressing her face and sides. This was the happiest day of his life.

He could still feel Nanami's trembling, she was very excited, but he wasn't sure if it was fear as well. She is a virgin. He broke away from their kiss.

"Nanami are you scared?"

She couldn't talk she was trembling too much and she couldn't trust her voice. She shook her head and cleared her throat. Her first attempt at speaking came out as a squeak. She cleared her head again.

"I… I'm not scared." Her trembling voice continued to squeak. She was blushing a crimson red. "I… I feel so… hot."

Tomoe growled deep in his throat. He was having a hard time keeping his composure. 'I cannot ravish her, I cannot be too aggressive, I don't want to hurt her.'

Tomoe buries his face in her chest again inhaling deeply. He runs his claws over the tops of her exposed breasts, very gently, leaving goosebumps behind. He runs his claws under the material the the middle of the bra and pulls up eliciting a gasp from Nanami.

"That was expensive!" She cries in outrage, but is quickly quieted by Tomoe's tongue running over her nipples. Nanami moaned loudly and writhed beneath him.

Tomoe did not let up in his attentions: kissing, licking and nipping at both of her breasts.

Nanami continued to moan. 'This feels so good, I don't know what to do, I need more.'

Tomoe firmly started kneading Nanami's breasts with his hands while he started to explore further down kissing down her ribs towards her belly button.

Tomoe was so excited, this is what he had been waiting for. He kissed all over her abdomen: her bellybutton and her exposed pubic bone.

Being this close to Nanami was driving his senses crazy. He couldn't focus on anything, but touching and tasting every inch of her.

She was moaning and enjoying his touch which was turning him on more than anyone else he had ever been with.

"Nanami..." Tomoe moaned breathlessly. "Are you ready?"

Nanami felt like her whole body was about to explode, but with that question her heart stopped. 'Am I ready?'

With her hesitation Tomoe jerked himself away. "Shit."

"Tomoe… I..."

Tomoe had removed himself from Nanami, he had his head in his hands and was cursing under his breath.

"Tomoe..."

Nanami covered herself pulling the robe together and crawled towards the end of the bed where she tentatively reached out her hand. She touched Tomoe's shoulder and he jerked away from her.

Tomoe stood. "Nanami it's a bad idea to be near me."

He wouldn't look at her, but he stood and started to leave her room.

'What did I do? I'm just scared I don't want him to go.'

Nanami lept forward and lunged towards Tomoe. He had just opened the door and she closed it moving in front of him.

"Tomoe wait."

He still wouldn't meet her eyes. "Nanami get out of the way, I need to leave."

"Tomoe...I….I'm scared….I… I want...I don't know what to do."

"Do you want me? Do you want this?"

Nanami paused again and when she didn't answer right away Tomoe went to leave again.

"I want you." Nanami said very quietly while clutching at Tomoe's shoulders.

"You want me?" Tomoe said with a smirk meeting her eyes.

She nodded her head. "Y...yes."

Tomoe grasped Nanami's robe at her shoulders and slid it down her body, taking the remains of her bra as well. Nanami was left standing in front of him only wearing those little lace leopard panties.

She tried to cover up again, but Tomoe took her wrists in one hand and held them over her head.

"Let me look at you."

Nanami blushed and turned her blushing face away from his gaze.

Tomoe released her arms and grasped Nanami's face.

"I can't hold back anymore."

Instantly following his words he lifted Nanami against the door and started kissing her again. Nanami instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and draped her arms around his neck. She could feel something very hard pushed against her body. 'It's so big'

He never broke their kiss as he walked her from her door back to the bed. He knelt on her bed again and carefully lowered her flat onto the bed.

Nanami lay spread before him again and he couldn't stop now even if she hesitated again.

He made quick work of those lace panties sliding his claws under the sides and slicing the material and pulling them away from her.

Finally, finally she was going to be his.

"Nanami." His voice was so husky he didn't sound like himself, but Nanami thought it was so sexy how affected he was.

Nanami was still nervous, but she wanted this so much, she wanted Tomoe so much she was shaking in her need of something she had no experience with.

Tomoe moved her legs apart. He lowered his face closer to her taking in her scent deeply. She tried to close her legs, but his face was already firmly between her legs. He kissed her outer lips and Nanami moaned.

"Tomoe..."

Encouraged by her moan he kissed and licked her womanhood, focusing on a little bundle of nerves at the top.

She squirmed and writhed under his attentions and he was loving it.

He couldn't wait any longer and started to trace one finger, in a circle, around her entrance and gently pushed in, careful not to pierce her skin with his claw.

"Ah! Tomoe!"

He gently moved his finger in and out of her increasing in speed while using his thumb to rub her clitorous.

He could tell from her breathing and her squirming that she was getting close to her first orgasm.

"Ah...AH AH Tomoe I..." She felt like her world was exploding everything from the top of her head, to the tips of her fingers and toes was tingling.

Tomoe moved over Nanami to watch her face as she wound down. Tomoe had removed his clothing and was now lying naked and directly on top of her. Nanami was still in a different world, but she could very clearly feel the press of his hot naked flesh against hers and something very hot and hard probing at her entrance.

Tomoe grasped Nanami's face and slowly and passionately kissed her. He looked her very deeply in the eyes.

"Nanami… I love you… I have always loved you and will always love you."

He adjusted so that his head was pressing against her and he looked at her expression making sure she was alright. When he saw no fear he slowly pushed forward. She flinched and gasped.

He stopped his movements and kissed Nanami's face and eyelids trying to melt away her pain.

"I'm sorry my love the pain will only last for a moment and I will make you feel good again."

He started to push forward again and tears came to her eyes. She clutched at his arms and held her breath until he had pushed in as far as he could and was flush against her body.

He was encompassed by a tight, wet heat and he was fighting the urge to keep thrusting. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Nanami was in pain and he needed to let her adjust.

Nanami was in pain, a pain she had never felt before. It was like a pinch deep in her stomach. She felt like she was being stretched beyond her limit. When she first felt Tomoe's erection through his clothes she didn't think there was anyway he could possibly fit, but now he was very deeply seated in her. It was hard to adjust, but with him not moving it was becoming less and less painful.

Tomoe saw the change in Nanami's face and started to slowly moved again. He moved his hand between their bodies and started rubbing her clitorous. That instantly stopped all of Nanami's pain and she started to squirm again.

Tomoe moved his hand and started moving again building speed with each thrust, and with each thrust Nanami squirmed more and more. This feeling was different than the one before. The tingling felt deeper and more rolling over her body. The sensation continued to build as their bodies collided.

As Nanami was getting closer to another orgasm she was enclosing tighter and tighter around Tomoe and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Nanami!" He cried out as he thrusted into her harder and faster.

Nanami exploded into another orgasm and Tomoe exploded inside of her. They both were panting and sweating and so tired.

Tomoe didn't say anything, but he rolled off Nanami and pulled the covers over the both of them pulling her closely to his chest as they both drifted off into a happy and satisfied sleep.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed. I still plan to add a few more chapters of fun, but FINALLY I had Tomoe and Nanami had sex. Yay! Please let me know what you think, I appreciate any feedback.


	4. The Morning After

This is a very short little sex scene, but I wanted to get something uploaded. More will come soon. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, fav'd and set up alerts for this story. Again I apologize this is so short.

* * *

The next morning the couple are lying in bed together at the sun starts to rise in a tangle of limbs and blankets.

Tomoe awoke first with a large smile on his face to find his beautiful Nanami still in his arms. He squeezed her naked body closer to his chest. His body was starting to react to Nanami's soft, bare skin.

As his erection grew more stiff against her back Nanami started to stir.

Tomoe started to move his arms up from Nanami's waist and up to her breasts kneading the flesh and tweaking her nipples.

Nanami was fully awake now and moaning under Tomoe's attentions.

Tomoe moved one arm down Nanami's side down to her knee and he lifted her leg so that he legs were spread wide, one of her legs over his. He started kissing and biting her neck while he moved his hands to Nanami's hot folds.

Nanami could feel Tomoe's big, hot erection pressed against her ass. She could feel every hard curve and muscle of his body rippling against her back as his hand moved around her body.

He used his thumb to apply pressure to her clitoris.

Nanami was squirming against him and Tomoe was ready to have have her body again.

"Nanami I need you."

"TOMOE..." Nanami moaned.

Tomoe moved his fingers from her clitoris and started to push his fingers inside her one at a time, thrusting them in and out working Nanami's opening.

Nanami hissed a little and moaned again.

"I want you Tomoe."

Tomoe rolled them over so Nanami was face down on the bed.

"Get up on all fours." Tomoe growled.

Nanami shakily got up on her hands and knees. She was breathing heavily in excitement. She let Tomoe command her for once.

Tomoe maneuvered Nanami so that she was on her elbows and knees with her ass in the air.

Tomoe leaned forward and licked Namai, up and down focusing his tongue on her clitoris. With Nanami moaning he stopped only to position himself behind her and he slowly pushed into Nanami again.

Tomoe was in heaven with every thrust.

The angle was different then what Nanami had experienced yesterday and the angle made every thrust feel different and deeper then last night.

Nanami was moaning at thrusting and the cool air on her nipples.

Tomoe moved his hand under her body and started working on her clitoris again.

Nanami screamed and began to climax. Her climax tightened her walls around Tomoe and that triggered his own climax. He unloaded his seed deep within Nanami's body and lowered her from her hands and knees.

Once she was laying on her face on the bed Tomoe lay down next to her and they fell asleep again.

The sun had finally reached the top of the sky and the tired unsuspecting couple had no idea what was about to come.

* * *

I appreciate any feedback you guys/gals can give me. I am encouraged by the view count and the reviews I have received so far and I still love these characters so I hope to add more and more to this series very soon.


	5. A New Day

Sorry it took so long for an update, but I hope it was worth the wait. I really like these characters and I am adding a little bit of mystery to the story of these lovers. Please let me know what you think. I really appreciate all of the feedback and the fav's and follows it really is a great motivator to keep me writing. I did have one question I was going to answer from my comments. In the first chapter Mikage takes all of the other inhabitants of the shrine to visit Ookuninushi at his shrine because he was in distress and because he doesn't particularly like Tomoe that is why he was left behind and Nanami wasn't invited so that is why everyone is gone, but them.

* * *

The couple still lay in bed naked and wrapped around each other after their morning 'exercise' as the sun rose. Nanami had fallen back to sleep as the sun rose higher and higher. Tomoe felt the sunbeams on his face, he smiled and stretched giving Nanami a tight squeeze and carefully separated himself from her. He really found it hard to leave her, but he needed to attend to the shrine and wanted to make Nanami breakfast in bed. He knew if he stayed he'd ravish her again and she looked exhausted.

Tomoe clothed himself and did his daily cleaning of the shrine, after he finished out in the yard he went into the kitchen to start making breakfast when he realized he needed a few ingredients to make Nanami's western style breakfast of pancakes and eggs. Tomoe peeked his head into Nanami's room to make sure she was still sleeping. He left a note to make sure she didn't worry herself if she happened to wake before he returned.

Nanami started to wake up to the sound of birds outside. She stretched out her arms expecting to find Tomoe, but he wasn't there. She frowned and cracked open her eyes. He was definitely not there. Nanami lay in bed naked and she stretched her arms above her head thinking about Tomoe. As she stretched her muscles were all aching especially her lower abdomen.

She blushed and clutched the blankets to herself. Now that Tomoe wasn't here her thoughts weren't muddled with desire. 'I slept with Tomoe.'

When Nanami pushed the blankets tighter to her chest the fabric rubbed across her neck and she winced. She crept from her bed carefully going over to the mirror. She looked herself over in the mirror and barely recognized herself. Her hair was a mess of unruly curls and knots from sleeping and… more. She couldn't help, but blush. Her eyes were bright and shining with a secret only her and Tomoe knew and right there on her neck was a bite mark.

She lifted her hand to her neck and the skin was tender, but there wasn't a bruise or a scab like she thought there would be. Instead was a pale white outline of Tomoe's teeth that tingled under her touch.

She rubbed at the mark. 'Oh no is this permanent? Will everyone know what they did?'

Nanami's mind was being swarmed with a barrage of thoughts when she sensed someone entering the shrine. She quickly got dressed and covered her neck with a scarf. She walked out the back of her room and into the courtyard. There was an old woman who was sitting on a bench.

Nanami had never seen this woman before so she approached her cautiously. When Nanami got closer the old woman spoke.

"Excuse me, but could you please help me to get some water, I am rather thirsty."

"Of course." Nanami went over to the little well and filled a ladle with water for the woman.

"Here you are ma'am."

"Thank you, young woman, would you mind keeping this old woman company for awhile."

Nanami was happy for the reprieve and sat next to the woman in a peaceful silence. Until the woman spoke again.

"I used to come here everyday when I was younger like you are now. I always came to pray to this shrine that blessed matches to ask that my beloved would return my affections."

"Did it work?"

"Well dear let me tell you my story."

"Long ago before the pace of this world sped up, everything felt much simpler. In those simple times I was a girl with a crush on a man that frequented my father's shop. I had always admired him, but could never tell him my feelings. I knew he was special, but I didn't know how special until he saved my life. One night when I was walking home from visiting relatives I was attacked by thugs, there were two men who grabbed me and tried to take my money. I tried to fight them off, but I wasn't strong enough, when I thought I would die I yelled my beloved's name and like magic he appeared and fought off the thugs. He gathered my battered body to his chest and carried me to his home. He lived away from the city in a secluded part of the woods. He cared for me there until I was able to return to my home. I started coming to this shrine everyday after that for 1 year. I asked that the gods please grant my wish and let, us be together, but I never thought my prayer would be answered. The last day of summer he met me at the entrance of the shrine and I poured my heart out to him, telling him how I had been praying for a year because of my love for him."

Nanami was listening very intently to what the woman was saying and asked.

"What did he say?"

"That he had loved me from the moment he met me, but we could not be together for we were from different worlds. He told me that he would never age and that he would long outlive me. I thought very hard about what he had said. I knew from the moment that he had saved me he was no mere human. He was a god to me, but I did not want to hurt him so I told him I understood and left."

"Why? Why does it matter?"

Nanami was crying as she yelled at the woman in anger.

"Because Nanami yokai and humans cannot be together they will cause each other too much pain."

Forgetting that this story was about another couple and that this woman mysteriously knew Nanami's name she continued.

"But I love him. He loves me. Why can't we be together?"

"Maybe there is a way if you feel this strongly."

The old woman in next to Nanami began to change into a beautiful young woman.

"Who are you?"

"I am here to give you a choice Nanami, Land God of Mikage Shrine, do you wish to become immortal and live the rest of eternity with Tomoe, Mikage Shrine Familiar."

Before Nanami could even process what the woman had said a bright flash of light blurred her vision and Nanami was being woken by Tomoe who had cooked her breakfast in bed.

"TOMOE..." Nanami lunged at him hugging him tightly.

* * *

Again thank you for being patient there was no sex this time, but it will heat up again. Please let me know what you think.


	6. Breakfast in Bed

Thank you all for patiently waiting and for all of the kind words. I really hope this was worth the wait. I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully I'll have another chapter up tomorrow. Please enjoy. :)

* * *

Nanami was breathing heavily as she sat in Tomoe's lap, arms wrapped around his neck. Tomoe was worried.

"Nanami, what's wrong?"

Nanami replied rapidly without pausing for air.

"Tomoe I can't… I can't explain what happened. One moment there was an old woman and then she was a young woman and she was telling me a story and..."

"Slow down. You must have been having a dream. I was only gone 10 minutes..."

"Oh..."

Nanami deflated slightly 'Was it just a dream? It all felt so real. Tomoe must be right, the whole experience was surreal.'

Nanami was brought back to the present realizing she was sitting in Tomoe's lap naked with her bare chest pressed against his..

"Oh."

She yelped while blushing. She tried to move from his lap, but he placed one hand on each of her sides and held her in place. He smirked at her and her heart started to beat in overtime.

"I brought you breakfast in bed."

Nanami noticed the tray filled with a delicious looking Western breakfast: plum pancakes, poached eggs, orange juice and fresh fruit. The tray also had a vase of wildflowers that were picked from outside.

Nanami was still disoriented by her dream and her position in Tomoe's lap, but the smell of the food made her stomach grumble. Nanami was starving. Tomoe lifted Nanami in his lap and twisted her so that she was still sitting in his lap, but no longer straddling him.

She now had her back against Tomoe's chest and was facing the food.

"Eat now."

She obediently dug into the feast he had prepared for her and was enjoying every bite. Tomoe would occasionally reach around her and grab a bite of something.

After Nanami finished her pancakes, she turned slightly so she could see Tomoe's face.

"Thank you for breakfast."

Instead of replying with words he grasped her face with one hand and covered her lips with his in a soft, sweet kiss.

"You're sweet."

Nanami was blushing again and Tomoe smirked. He stabbed a piece of fruit with his claw and held the piece against Nanami's lips beckoning her to take a bite. She parted her lips and he pushed the piece of fruit into her mouth until she had closed her lips around his finger.

Tomoe slowly withdrew his finger from her lips and she chewed the piece of fruit.

Nanami had no idea why she was feeling so heated again, just from the simple action of Tomoe feeding her. Both of them were exchanging heated glances as Tomoe continued to feed Nanami fruit in the same slow fashion.

Tomoe speared a slice of peach, but this time he ran the peach slice from the bottom of her chin and down to her clavicle. He held the fruit there while he traced the path he just made with his tongue and then eating the fruit.

Nanami immediately became aware of her nudity again as her nipples hardened, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Tomoe still had his face buried in Nanami's neck when she made her attempt to cover herself. He chuckled softly into her neck.

"Don't be shy."

The heat of his breath sent tingles down her spine and she shivered.

All of the hairs on her body were standing on end and goosebumps covered her arms. The coolness of the room mixed with the heat of Tomoe's body was making her body react.

Tomoe let her cover her chest, but he also wrapped one of his arms around hers pulling her flush against him while trapping her arms at the same time.

Nanami realized that she couldn't move, but just sat in anticipation of what Tomoe would do.

Tomoe parted Nanami's legs one at a time placing each leg over his own so she couldn't close her legs and she was completely open to him.

He loved the sight of his pale, flushed Nanami like this, all spread out just for him. He could feel her heat pressed against his legs and he could smell her arousal in the air.

Tomoe took his free hand and slowly started to rub Nanami in between her legs.

Nanami's breath hitched in her throat and she started to let out low throaty moans that were turning Tomoe on even more.

Nanami could feel how hard Tomoe was under her because of their position it was directly under her ass.

Tomoe continued to massage her enjoying every sound she was making. Tomoe released her arms and laid back on the bed with Nanami still straddling his lap and facing away.

"Turn around."

Nanami stood up and turned towards Tomoe. She was covering herself again.

Tomoe was still lying on the bed and he beckoned her forward with his hand. She walked to the edge of the bed and stood over him.

"Come here."

She knelt on the bed next to him and he lifted her once again so she was straddling him, but facing forward this time.

He loved watching her like this. She's so innocent and beautiful.

He wanted to push her just a little to see what she would do.

"Nanami..."

"Yes..." She answered breathlessly.

"Nanami, stroke me."

He freed his erect member and waited to see what she would do.

She looked like a deer who was caught in the headlights. 'I'm not sure what to do, but this is my first real glimpse of it.' Her curiosity is what had her reaching out her hand.

She gently closed her hand around his penis and Tomoe covered her hand with his.

"Like this."

He increased the pressure of her grip slightly and began to move their hands slowly up and down.

Nanami was staring at their hands and his penis like she was entranced. This action was turning her on even more, but the more she did it the more she realized this was the first time she was doing anything for him. She wondered what she could do for him.

She broke from her thoughts when Tomoe stopped moving their hands.

"Nanami I need you."

He leaned forward and lifted her again so she was being held over his erection. He slowly lowered her down and Nanami gasped. There was a small twinge of pain, but it only lasted a moment. The second she was all the way seated on him there was only pleasure.

Tomoe rubbed Nanami's clitoris until she was moaning again. Once she was, he grabbed her hips and slowly started to lift her up and down. Nanami was embarrassed and aroused at the same time. 'This position exposes me so much more than last night or this morning, but it also makes me feel so...much more. I think Tomoe is enjoying it more too from the look on his face.

This feels more… intimate.'

Tomoe increased the pace and they were both moaning as he lifted her up and down over and over until Nanami screamed.

"TOMOE."

That was enough to send Tomoe over the edge and he let Nanami collapse on top of him.

He held her tight while still inside of her, both of their breathing was labored.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. I really appreciate all of those who have taken their time to write a review. Please continue to do so if you enjoy. Again I should have something new for you very soon.


	7. Once Upon a Dream

Just a short little addition to the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please keep favoring my story with comments and follows. I really appreciate any feedback.

* * *

Tomoe wrapped his arms around Nanami and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be right back."

Tomoe rolled Nanami onto her side and got up from the bed. He was still naked when he walked from her room.

Nanami covered herself with a sheet and sat up on her bed.

'It's only been two days and so much has changed.'

She got up and walked over to her standing mirror.

'I feel different, but do I look different?'

She looked herself over in the mirror. Her lips were red and swollen from Tomoe's kisses and her hair was a tousled mess, but she felt sexy looking at herself. Maybe she could even see a mischievous glint in her eye that wasn't there before.

'Will anyone else notice I've changed when they get back?'

Nanami froze when she noticed the discoloration on her neck. She stood closer to the mirror and saw it was a pale white circle on her neck, just like the one she saw in her dream. How is it possible?'

Nanami spun and looked around her room. She grabbed a dress off the floor and quickly threw it on over her head. She didn't bother even putting on underwear or a bra.

'What if... what if what happened wasn't a dream? What if that odd woman really was here.'

Nanami slipped on a pair of shoes and ran to the front of the shrine where she sat with that woman. The woman wasn't there.

'Of course she's not here. What was I thinking...'

Nanami let out a big sigh and sat on the bench.

'I'm losing my mind.'

Nanami closed her eyes and tilted her head back taking long deep breaths of the cool night air.

'I can't have everything I want right? I finally have fully given myself to Tomoe after we have both been tormenting ourselves thinking of how we can be together and then when that woman arrived...'

"Ahhh..." Nanami outwardly sighed.

She extended each of her arms and with her right fingertips she brushed something cold. She opened her eyes and looked at what she had just touched. It was a small metal broach in the shape of a rose. Just like… just like the woman was wearing.

Nanami jumped up as if she'd been shocked.

"It wasn't a dream."

Nanami didn't know what to do, Tomoe was so adamant it was a dream should she even bring it up.

Tomoe called from the shrine.

"Nanami, what are you doing outside?"

Nanami quickly bent over and grabbed the broach. 'I'll think about this later.'

"Just going for a walk."

"Come back inside before you catch a cold."

Nanami walked over to where Tomoe was standing and smiled. Tomoe was so beautiful she could hardly believe he was hers.

Tomoe took Nanami into his arms picking her up like a princess. Nanami squealed and giggled, but allowed him to carry her into the house.

Tomoe carried her to the bathroom which was steaming.

"I've prepared a bath for us my love."

He set Nanami down and grabbed the hem of her dress quickly pulling it over her head.

"Come on, go get in."

Nanami was so happy to see the bath she quickly hopped in and let the hot water soothe all of her aching muscles. Tomoe followed suit taking off the kimono he had put on to go outside and then getting into the bath behind Nanami. He sat so that his back was to the tub and Nanami was leaning against his chest and they were both facing forward.

They both sat in the tub and enjoyed the hot water and the company.

Tomoe could tell that Nanami was deep in thought because she hadn't said a thing since getting into the tub. Feeling self conscious Tomoe asked.

"Do you regret what has happened?"

That really snapped Nanami out of her thoughts.

"What!?"

She nearly screamed.

"Why would you think or ask that?"

"Well… you're not saying anything."

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about everything that has happened and not in a bad way. I just don't know what to say or how to act. What's going to happen when everyone comes home and they see this mark on my neck?"

Tomoe flinched. He had been hoping she wouldn't notice. He had lost control in their embrace and marked her.

"That mark symbolizes that you are mine and that no other man can have you."

Nanami blushed.

"It's the same color as the mark I had on my wrist when Mizuki gave me the engagement mark..."

"It is like that. A sign of our engagement. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first."

Nanami grabbed Tomoe's hand.

"We'll tell them together. We've already been engaged for quite some time..."

Nanami trailed off. They both sat awhile longer in comfortable silence.

"Nanami, I love you."

There was a loud crash and the bathroom door swung open. Mizuki was standing at the door shaking in fury.

"Tomoe I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

I know it is short, but there is more to come. Mizuki is back! As to answer a question that was asked in the comments awhile ago everyone had left the shrine to visit a friend of Mikage leaving only Nanami and Tomoe behind to watch the shrine, but it couldn't last forever. Please let me know what you think.


	8. No Longer Alone

I was so happy after reading the last update of the Manga Chapter 131.5 I was feeling inspired to put up the next installment. Again I want to thank all those who are following this story and to all those who have taken the time to comment. I really do appreciate all of the love and it inspires me to continue so please keep it up! Enjoy! :)

* * *

'It's been two days since I've seen Nanami. I'm tired of entertaining this god and hanging out with Mikage. He's not my god. Why does Tomoe always get special treatment.'

Mizuki was pouting again about staying away from Nanami and even though Mikage told him they'd just be here for a couple more days he was ready to go home.

After a night of entertaining and pouring his heavenly sake for the gods he snuck away and the shrine spirits followed him knowing he was up to something.

Onikiri and Kotetsu reached the outside of the shrine and saw Mizuki flying away on his white snake.

The shrine spirits knew this was bad so they went to warn Mikage that Mizuki had left to go back to the shrine.

Mizuki couldn't stay away any longer, who knew what that devilish yokai was tricking his sweet Nanami into.

He flew for hours until it was late in the afternoon. It was a cold day, but he was happy to finally be home.

Mizuki sensed that something was wrong. He had a bad feeling that something horrible had happened while he was away.

He smelled Nanami and Tomoe in the bathroom and rushed over hearing their whispers of love through the door he slammed it open.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Nanami and Tomoe were in the bath together. They were both startled by the intrusion.

Mizuki was so mad his vision blurred red and he started to shake with his fury.

"Tomoe I'm going to kill you."

Tomoe jumped up out of the tub naked and wet shielding Nanami from Mizuki.

Nanami was so startled she watched speechless while trying to cover her naked body.

"It's polite to knock before entering while someone is in the bath."

Mizuki lunged at Tomoe and Tomoe lunged back trying to keep the spat away from Nanami.

They rolled into the hallway. Nanami quickly hurried from the bathtub and pulled her dress onto her wet body. She ran after the boys. They had made it to the kitchen.

"STOP!"

They both froze and Nanami could have smacked herself. 'I'm such an idiot, did I forget I was a god.'

Nanami sighed.

"SEPARATE."

They moved apart. Mizuki was crying now. Nanami knelt by his side.

"You're going to leave me now."

"Tomoe go get dressed and clean up the mess you made."

"Nanami..."

"GO!"

Tomoe left Nanami and Mizuki alone in the kitchen.

"Mizuki..." Nanami touched his shoulder and he jerked away from her touch.

"Just leave if you're going to leave."

"Mizuki, I told you once before I will never leave you. You're a part of my family."

"No you'll leave."

"Mizuki, I can't promise we'll be together forever, but I will stay by your side while I am able to."

Mizuki was still quietly crying.

"Do you understand?"

Mizuki nodded.

"I won't forgive that dirty demon for putting his hands on you."

Tomoe reentered the room with the mop cleaning up the trail of water.

"Mizuki! Tomoe! No more fighting about this. I am an adult and I can make my own decisions.

Whether you like it or not both of you are my familiars and you are both my family."

Tomoe sneered at the words. He was feeling jealous that Mizuki was being treated at the same level as he was even thought their relationship was different.

Thinking to herself. 'You have to get along so that when I am gone you both can stay together and not be lonely.'

Nanami shivered, Mizuki and Tomoe both stared at her. Nanami was completely soaked and her dress was clinging to her.

"Nanami you must change and dry off before you get sick."

Tomoe moved to help her, but Mizuki stood up and walked between them.

"I won't let such a lowly creature set his hands to my master again."

Tomoe growled preparing for another fight when Nanami sneezed.

"Both of you STOP! I'm going to dry off and change. Tomoe make food. Mizuki prepare the

table."

Nanami left them to their tasks and went to her room. The sheets on her bed had been changed and fresh clothes were sitting on her bed. 'Tomoe moved fast.'

Nanami pulled off her wet dress and dried her skin and hair. After she was no longer damp she switched clothes and went to the living room to rejoin the boys.

When she entered the living room though Mikage and the shrine spirits were also back as well.

"Mikage how was your trip?"

'He is frowning and looking me over, especially focused on my neck, but only for a moment before answering me.'

"Otohiko is feeling much better after company and drinking. It looks like it's about time for dinner, shall we."

Everyone was sitting very quietly and acting restrained. The tension in the room was intense.

Once they had all finished the meal Tomoe prepared Mikage spoke.

"Nanami you look exhausted why don't you go and rest."

Nanami nodded happy for the reprieve and left the table.

Tomoe and Mizuki got up to follow her, but Mikage called to Tomoe.

"Tomoe let's have a drink on the porch."

Tomoe knew there was a lecture headed his way so he resigned himself to his fate and followed

Mikage outside.

Nanami watched them go and let Mizuki guide her to her room. Once they entered she saw that there was tatami mat next to her bed.

"I can't believe that beast tricked my poor sweet master once already, but now I'm back to protect you."

Nanami sighed and fell back onto her bed. 'Why did this get so complicated.'

Tomoe sat next to Mikage on the edge of the porch and poured two glasses of sake.

"I'll let you explain yourself first."

* * *

Thank you everyone who is continuing to read these I am really enjoying writing them. Please continue to do so and let me know what you think.


	9. Time to Think

Sorry for the delay, but here is an update. I really want to thank everyone for continuing to read this and support me with your kind comments. I am really encouraged to keep writing when I get comments so please continue to do so. I also appreciate everyone who has followed and fav'd this story, I love you all. Now with no further ado, please enjoy.

* * *

Tomoe sat nervously moving his cup of sake around in his hands. He hadn't been able to speak yet. He lifted his glass to his lips and drank the whole glass, savoring the warm tingling sensation down his throat.

He started to speak without meeting Mikage's eyes.

"I am going to marry Nanami, I love her and even though it will be difficult we will make it together. I won't continue to live life without her by my side as my lover, my partner and my wife."

Tomoe turned towards Mikage. He had a sad smile on his face.

"I have never had a doubt that you love Nanami, nor have I ever doubted that she loves you… That being said the path before you will be a long and painful one. Nanami, although she is an extraordinary girl, she is human and you will outlive her. You know you cannot become human and she cannot become immortal so your time together will be short. I have seen you in pain before, but you know this will be worse Tomoe. I care so deeply for you both and you know it is my greatest desire to have you get along in the human world, but only pain for both of you lies ahead. Nanami is so young now, she has her whole life ahead of her, she may grow away from you by herself or for your own benefit."

Tomoe was trying to swallow all of the words Mikage was telling him, but he was choking up. He knew all of this. He knew every detail intimately. He didn't even realize he was crying until Mikage brushed the tears from his eyes.

"Tomoe I wish this was easy for you and I can imagine you both got swept up in the heat of the moment, but maybe you need to put some distance between you and really think things over. You need to think clearly away from this place and then come back with a clear mind so you can talk this over with Nanami."

Tomoe had no doubt in his mind that he loved Namai and that he wanted to be with her forever, but was he being selfish asking her to be bound to him for her short human life. They will never be able to have children, they will not age together. Tomoe thought about the shrine girl who had changed so much over such an insignificant period of time for him.

When Tomoe broke from his thoughts he was alone on the porch with the sake still sitting next to him. He knew what he needed to do. He went to his room and packed a bag, scrawled a quick note to Nanami and left the shrine.

….

Nanami was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling trying to tune out Mizuki who was still raving and saying disparaging things about Tomoe. She was so embarrassed she could die, but she really needed to talk to Tomoe and she really needed to talk to Mikage. She didn't foresee being able to easily talk to Tomoe right now so she decided to try and talk to Mikage.

Nanami stood and Mizuki immediately was right next to her.

"I'm going to talk to Mikage so just relax."

"I'm here to protect you Nanami so I am going with you."

"Mizuki STAY."

'Geez, I can't believe I forget that I can command them.'

Namai stepped around a very pouty Mizuki and left her room. The second she closed the door she almost bumped into Mikage who was walking down the hallway.

"Ah Nanami, would you care to chat for a bit?"

"Yes I would."

Nanami followed him to the living room and they each sat on a cushion.

"Mikage I..."

Mikage raised his hand to silence Nanami.

"Please allow me to go first my dear. Nanami you must consider your situation very carefully. We both know that you do not have long left in this world and you have yet to tell Tomoe. I know you love him and he loves you, but you also know the cost of loving a human to a yokai, he will only love you the rest of his very long life. I wish so much that I could find a way to let both of you be together, but I don't want either of you to suffer meaninglessly. Nanami you must not only consider your feelings, but Tomoe's as well. Is this really something that you want to do to him with the last months of your life. I know you did not plan on telling him this news. Please just think things over, clear your head and decide that this is want you want for the remainder of your life and all of Tomoe's."

"Mikage, I love him, I love him more than my own life which is why I left the kurama mountain and came back to be with Tomoe. I know it is unfair, but I don't want to spend the little time I have left without him. I… I'm being too selfish. I shouldn't be dragging Tomoe into this unknowingly. I know he will suffer. I know there is nothing I can do, but I don't know what to do with these feelings. I don't know if I can just walk away to spare him future pain, not now."

"Nanami, for such a young woman you are so strong and brave. I could not have asked for more in a replacement land god here in my shrine. You are a part of our family here and I do not wish to cause you pain, I just want you to think about your decisions and their consequences."

Mikage paused and looked down.

"I recommended to Tomoe that he leave and think about what he wants. He will only be gone for a short while to the demon world, but I want you both to utilize this time to clearly think about your paths. He left this for you."

Nanami reached out her shaking hand and took the letter.

"How could he just leave without saying anything to me?"

Mikage slowly made his way from the room and Nanami ripped open the letter.

Nanami,

My love,

My wife,

I must go now to think about what I have done. I have taken steps

towards you and I do not regret a single moment we spent together, but I am

confused. I love you too much to hurt you. I love you so much you are the only thought in my heart, but I must give us both some space to think about what we want. Please do not be angry at my weakness. I have not wavered in my love for you, but I feel I may have forced you down a path of destruction. Please don't hate me.

Love always,

Tomoe

Nanami crumpled the paper in her hands and ran to the door. She was crying and out of breath, but she kept running searching for Tomoe, screaming his name over and over.

'What does this mean? Does he regret what we've done? Does he not want to be with me anymore?'

Nanami fell to her knees in the forest crying and heaving from her exhaustion. Nanami heard a sound and looked up in elation thinking that Tomoe had heard her cries and come back, but it wasn't him. She saw a glowing figure.

It looked like the woman she had seen in her dreams.

'No... wait... it couldn't have been a dream, the broach...'

The figure steadily approached until she was directly in front of Namai.

"Why do you cry girl?"

Nanami was scared stiff. She couldn't say anything.

"Do you still wish to become immortal girl?"

"YES!"

Nanami shouted at her.

"Are you sure? It will be a long and difficult process human."

"I'll do anything to live longer and be with Tomoe."

"Stand girl."

Nanami did as she commanded and stood. This woman was about her height, she was gorgeous with long blonde hair and flowing green robes.

The woman grasped Nanami's hand and turned it over in hers examining her. She reached out and put one hand on each side of Nanami grasping her shoulders firmly. Her left hand reached up and pressed against the mark of her bond with Tomoe. She felt a burning and her vision began to blur.

The woman's voice sounded so distant, but she clearly heard:

"You have seven nights to settle your human affairs and then I will take you and you will come to live with me for many years Nanami. We have a contract sealed with this kiss. Meet me here in seven nights at the strike of midnight."

The woman pressed her lips to Nanami's and her world went dark.

Nanami shot up in her bed gasping for air.

* * *

Thank you everyone who has read this I hope you are enjoying the journey I have started. I really love these characters I hope I am doing them justice. Please continue to support this story and me with more comments and fav's. Until next time.

P.S. I will try to be more expedient in my updates.


End file.
